The Rugrat Characters React to Fan Fiction
by celrock
Summary: Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Dil, and Taffy all give us their reactions on what they think of our work on Fan Fiction. Inspired and formatted similar to a story that Nairobi-harper did on this subject matter with Hey Arnold characters. Thank you to Nairobi-harper for inspiring me, and, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Tommy

Author's Note: Before I begin this story I'd first of all like to give a special thanks to both, Nairobi-harper and TCKing12, for hbeing my inspirations for this upcoming multi chapter story that you guys are about to read. Yes, while TCKing12 did start a similar story on this site, for one, he never finished it, and two, he decided to go by each story in the list. However, I'm going to take more of the same approach that Nairobi-harper took on a similar type of story that's about to take place here, only her story is in the Hey Arnold section, and, it's what you'd expect, the Hey Arnold characters, and their reactions to their stories and such on Fan Fiction. I originally gave Nairobi-harper the idea to do this story, but she declined it, so, I'm gonna take a stab at it. I can't say I'm gonna be perfect, but I'm at least going to give it a try, so, let's see how it all goes! Also, I haven't read every single story in this fandom, but I've read enough of them to be able to give the characters the ability to give some sort of reaction. And so, let's get on with it, shall we?

The Rugrat Characters React to Fan Fiction

Summary: Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Dil, and Taffy all give us their reactions on what they think of our work on Fan Fiction. Inspired and formatted similar to a story that Nairobi-harper did on this subject matter with Hey Arnold characters. Thank you to Nairobi-harper for inspiring me, and, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrat characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Also, Peter, while he won't actually appear in this story, he is briefly mentioned in the first chapter, well, he's owned by TCKing12. Also, any other OC's that should get mentioned in this story, belong to the authors who created them, and, as usual, I own Zack and his Aunty Celeste, as well as Reggie and Gloria.

Chapter 1, Tommy

Oh, hey guys, yeah, I knows I'm up way past my bedtime, but I'm just waiting around to see my show appear in something called 90's Are All That on TV, so I can relive all of those aventures I use to have. But before we went to bed, well, Taffy ran out of bedtime stories to read us, so she turndid on my daddy's compooper, yeah, it's been cleaned up from the diapie and baby food we put all over it when trying to feed and change Dilly back when I wished for him to go away, but anyways, she went on to my daddy's compooper, and founded this really neat thing called a website. Well, it's this thing that has all sorts of stories on it, and, uh, I think they call it Fan Fiction. And on there, there's all sorts of new aventures to feature us, not only as babies, but as growed ups too! And the bestest part, mostest of them haven't appeared anywhere else!

Now, you may be wondering, how is a baby like myself writing to you guys on this site? Well, Peter came over and he's helping me and the others to write, since, like I toldid you guys before I made my firstest home movie, that it's not gonna be pretty, cuz I don't gots all of my motor skills yet. And sorry, but the only letter I knows is the letter A, cuz I had to find one so my mommy wouldn't cry. But I don't think the letter A all over the page would make a lot of sense, so Peter is making the words I tells him appear so you guys can read them. And since Peter don't gots an account, we gots one of our biggerest fans, Celrock, to put it up here for us. Now that that's out of the way, I'll keep going.

Anyways, all of you guys out here love us, cuz there's lots of great stories. Of course, why wouldn't you guys love us. You voted for your favoritest ten episodes of our show, and they're all together on one DVD, and I did thank all of you guys for getting us an award at that Kids Choice Awards thingy a while back, so it's great to see that you guys like us so much, to make all of these really neat stories about us. However, while lots of the stories are great, well, some of them, could be betterer.

Firstest of all, Most of my favoritest stories are the ones that Celrock, Nairobi-harper, and DemonAloisTrancy have written. Mostest of them feature me as a baby, when I'm really cute and at my bestest. Or maybe at times, I'm getting in trouble and at my worstest, but I always make it out ok in the end, and in a lot of your stories, I have things happen to me that only my bestest friend Chuckie had happen to him on the show, like getting my firstest library card, riding my firstest bike, saying my firstest word, and even getting potty trained. And thanks to you guys, I've made lots of new friends, like Zack, Jesse, and my firstest girlfriend, Rosie. Yeah, I really like Rosie, and that singer Sherry Berry, but I'd better stop, as I might just start talking about them and forget why I'm here, to tell you guys what I think of the stories out here. Well, all of your stories are great, but while Celrock, Nairobi-harper's, and DemonAloisTrancy have the bestest ones, and for that, sorry if they've been in my diapies for a few days, but here are what's left of the Reptar bars and lollies that Angelica managed not to eat for you three peoples. You guys get them for doing such a good job.

Now, to those of you who could do betterer. I noticed that mostest of the stories on here, show me as a growed up, and sadly, I'm at falt for this. If I hadn't gotten so mad and fed up by Angelica bossing us around, and making us go to the foother to a time when we were all growed up, so that Angelica couldn't boss us around no mores, would the stories on here be different? Well, I don't know, but I don't really care for how I appear as a growed up in a lot of the stories. You guys make me appear perfect. I know I always try to look on the bright side, and try my bestest, but nobody's perfect, and even I don't think I'd be a perfect growed up. But even that TV series that featured us as growed ups, sorry, but we make better babies than growed ups, and sadly, from what Taffy read to me on this Fan Fiction thing, it's not much better out here in a lot of ways neither. I'm sorry to put you guys down, and make you sad, but I'm not Angelica. I'm gonna tell you guys the truth, and that is the truth.

Now, I know you guys have lots of fun making us play wedding and get married to each others, so guess I'll talk about that nextest. Most of you guys like to pair me up with Kimi or Lil. I'm sorry, but while me and Lil have knowed each other forever, I don't think we'd get married as growed ups. We know each other too well to do that. And me and Kimi, we're great friends, and have a love for aventure, but that's just it you guys. Member that time when I played with that little girl Sam in the park? Well, she was too much like me, ok, more so like me, as she wanted to jump off of some really dangerous rocks, but while Kimi hasn't done much that'[s more dangerous than anything I've ever done, if me and Kimi gotted married, well, you guys know how Phil and Lil always argue? Well, would you wanna see me and Kimi doing that too? Cuz that's exactly what would happen if we gotted married. We're too much like one another to really work well together, even though it would make me and Chuckie brothers, or rather, something called brother-in-laws, me and Chuckie are already bestest friends and that's good enough for me.

And that's another thing. There's a story in protgress where me and Chuckie find we really like like each other. Sorry, but marrying my bestest friend? Nah, that would never happen. Sorry Chuckie, but we're just friends, I can't see me doing that. My favoritest thing is being paired up with characters you guys introduce us to, like in Celrock's stories, I end up with this really prettyful girl named Silvia. She's nice and sweet, and together, we have two little boys who remind me of me and Dilly as babies.

That's another thing that bothers me. Most of you guys out here, whyile you give us babies and families, you make the babies seem like we were in that All Growed Up show. You skip the bestest part of life, being babies! I give Celrock another lollie cuz I'm fresh out of Reptar bars now and this is the lastest thing I've gots in my diapie that's any good, cuz she at least makes my foothur babies appear as babies, growing up the way they should, not skipping ahead to being teens like Taffy, or growed ups like mommy and daddy. And even me as a growed up in her stories, and as an olderer teen post the end of that bad show when they sawed us, All Growed Up, well, in her stories, I'm not perfect. Maybe I lose my site, and gots to change what job I do when I'm all growed up, but nobody is perfect, and life isn't perfect. However, I always try my bestest, never giving up, making the best of what comes my way.

So guys, just remember, you don't gots to be perfect, but you don't gots to make us perfect neither. Just let us be ourselves, and really, I wanna see more stories out here when I'm a baby, cuz that's when I'm at my bestest. After all, a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do. And before mommy and daddy find me staying up way past my bedtime, I'd better get out of here. But I think Chuckie's nextest, in telling you guys what he thinks of your stories. I know Chuckie doesn't think this is such a good idea, but as usual, I got him to go along with my idea, so be looking for what he has to say, in the nextest chapter.


	2. Chuckie

Chapter 2, Chuckie

Well guys I'm here, even though I don't think this is such a good idea, once again, I'm up way past my bedtime, thanks to Tommy having to take us on another big adventure, and getting us into big trouble. But this was no ordinary aventure, this time, he gotted Taffy involved, and it turndid into our bedtime story. Of course, I'm not so sure if our bedtime story is such a good idea neither. I mean, look at this Fan Fiction website thing on the compooper. Peoples writing stories about us? And I thought our aventures on TV were enough. Well, after checking out some of your stories, some of them were really good. But there are others, that are well, uh, well, they're bad.

I'll admit, you guys do a pretty good job of displaying me as a character. I'll always be a bit nervous, and ascared of things, no matter how old I get, and you guys do a good job of that part, but you also do a good job of another thing too. You guys help me to overcome my fears and be really brave when I've gots to be. I think my favoritest stories on here, are one done by PerkyGoth14 called Childhood Romance, where I get to learn about my firstest mommy. I had no idea that she later became Fifi, and it was neat seeing her as a child, before I was borndid. And anything written by this guy named TheUnkownAuthor is really good, cuz I'm the main character. However, they haven't posted anything in a while, as we had to go a ways back through the pages on the compooper to read their stuff. However, there is one story on here that does disturb me. I forgetted who wrote it, but it was labeled as a horror story, and anything labeled as horror, is just, too scary to begin with, and is not safe. Well in this story, I think it was called Chuckie the Homicidal Maniac, and it was by somebody named sidios, I become a killer, and seems I killed Tommy, and lived in this abandoned house, where I make friends with a statue or picture or something. I was olderer in that story, and I didn't like it, at all! I became mean, and I could never become mean. I care about Tommy too much to ever wanna hurt him. Sure, we may get mad at each other sometimes, but we'll never stop being bestest friends, and that's a promise, I can keep forever and ever. And another one I didn't like much, was this one where we meet up with the characters from this game called Yu-Gi-O. Another one where I appear as an olderer person, and the worstest part about this story, is not only does my bestest friend abandon me, but so does my sister! Just thinking about that story makes me cry.

I agree with Tommy. I think we should just, be presented at our bestest, as babies, even though I'm not always at my bestest, seems we don't at times, make very good growed ups, and if this were a story with our reactions to our time on TV, I'd go into that, but it's not, so I'll stop right there. Now, for when you guys make me play wedding and get married to the other babies and some of the big kids. Firstest of all, I can understand why you guys might put me together with Lil. We did play wedding in that one episode where Angelica had us get married, and it was fun being stucked together with Lil, till we started missing Tommy and Phil, so all decided to get married. And you know what guys? Maybe me and Lil getting together later on in life wouldn't be so bad! We do get along pretty good, and she is quite nice, even if she does eat icky bugs a lot, she at least doesn't make me eat them, so I'm fine with that.

Another person you guys have me marry sometimes is Susie. I know of one story anyways where I'm with Susie, and she is sweet and all, but would I ever really marry her? Sorry Susie, but I don't know if I would marry you. You are biggerer than me after all, but if I couldn't be with Lil, and had to be with somebody I've known mostest of my life, you'd be it. I'd surely pick you over someone else that many of you have fun pairing me with, that I am greatly bothered by.

Lots of you on this website thingy have fun pairing me with Angelica. Firstest of all, let me ask you guys some questions. Do you think I'd wanna be paired together with the girl who's always picking on me? The girl who claims there's a monster under my bed? The girl who claims I'm gonna get sucked down the drain? The girl who claims I'm allergic to my sister cuz every time she's around me, I sneeze? And the girl who even after she saved my life, makes me her slave, cuz it's the rule? I have only one answer to all of these questions, and it's the firstest word I said to the growed ups. No! Sorry, but if I married Angelica, I think I'd have nightscares for the rest of my life. Nightscares are no fun, and they're already no fun when Angelica isn't lying in bed nextest to me at night. I don't need to have nightscares, and wake up to my worstest nightscare, staring me in the face. Sorry, but I'd rather eat a batch of Susie's yucky green blocks she makes in her Easy Cook Oven that taste like cat poop, before ever marrying Angelica, and that's saying something.

It's nice to know that Celrock doesn't pair me up with Angelica, and sorry Celrock, but all I've gots in my pockets is some fuzzy stuff, which wouldn't be a lot of fun to give you, and my little moon shaped rock, and sorry, but I need that rock, I don't really wanna give it away.

Now, I happen to know about this Nicole person I start to like in that series where we're all growed up. I actually like being paired with her for a couple of reasons. One, I meet her laterer in life, so I'm not around her for as long as I was with peoples like Susie and Lil, and two, we never really had a foother together on the show, heck, I don't even think I gotted my firstest kiss on that show, so it's nice to see out here on this Fan Fiction thing, that I find someone to marry and be happy with as a growed up.

So, ok, maybe at first, I thought this site wasn't such a good idea, but the more I read and talk to you guys about it, the more I'm starting to like it. I'm glad to know that you guys have created a beautiful friendship with me, and I look forward to more stories, provided Taffy continues to run out of bedtime stories for us, and brings us back up here another night to read more of you guys stuff.

I believe I'll let Phil and Lil have their turns at telling you guys what they think, and at least this time, they're each gots their own chapters, so I don't gots to listen to them argue over who's gonna go firstest.


	3. Phil

Chapter 3, Phil

Phil lets out a huge burp before starting his speech.

"Excuse me." Said Phil after burping.

Hey guys, don't mind me, I just finished some wormies before coming in to tell you guys of my thoughts of this Fan Fiction thing that Taffy read to us before bedtime. Well firstest of all, I'm not sure what to make of us when we're babies. There's not a lot of stories out here that focus around me and Lillian as the main characters, but it's great that we do appear in those where we our ourselves, even if we do argue in a good many of them, seems me and my sister can never agree on anything. I think one of my favoritest stories out here with me in it, is one that Celrock did, where we all went to Washington D.C. and I metted this really cute girl named Hazel. Finally, I get a baby lady of my dreams, as at this point, Tommy had Rosie, and you guys already knows from our show that Chuckie gotted a little girl twice. That strange girl Megan, and then, Emma, the little sister of Big Binky. But me? I never gotted together with anyone cute on the show, so it's great to finally meet someone out here, even if my sister was a bit jealous of me and Hazel, it's no surprise, even if it did annoy me. Also, when you guys do include me in your stories, you continue to make me gross and disgusting, so good job on keeping me, well, just the way I like it.

Now, as for my appearance as a growed up, when I'm not a baby no more. I like how I appear, and many of you make me a cook in a restaurant, which makes lots of sense. I've always been fascinated with food, or eating anything I could, even if most peoples wouldn't consider it food, like worms and dirt, so to work with food as a growed up, is really cool, and lots of fun! Another job that might be interesting to see me do as a growed up, and I'm surprised I haven't run into any stories out here where I do that type of thing, is when I'm a growed up, being one of those garbage men who drives Hubert around. I bet I'd do good at that job too, cuz I could go take the garbage to the bestest place on earth, the biggerest trash can in the whole wild world, the ddump!

However, now I must get down to business with the peoples you have me marry when I'm all growed up on this Fan Fiction thing. A couple of you have paired me with Angelica. Sorry, but I'd never marry Angelica. Not only is she not too nice, but she just, doesn't seem like my type. She even finds me gross and disgusting at times, so why would Angelica even become attracted to someone like me? Nextest, I've been married to Kimi, Chuckie's little sister. Now that could work, and if I were to marry any of the friends I've knowed forever, Kimi would be it as far as girls go. I'm also paired with a girl I metted on that horrible spinoff series we were in as growed ups in the foother, her name was Wally. Sorry but that was kinde of a drag. Being with Wally the rest of my life? It's about as good of a match as somebody said in the reviews on Chuckie's chapter about Chuckie and Nicole. It just, doesn't work. She may look nice, and we both may play soccer, but what else is there for us? Sorry, but it don't work for me.

One of the more interesting ones though, is making me like boys, and pairing me with Tommy's little brother Dil. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but even as babies, me and Dil are a lot alike at times. We can both be pretty gross and disgusting, we find pleasure in such things as drool, mud, and poop, and we fancy eating crayons, or it was mentioned in that episode when we were trying to teacher Dil about music. And then, when we're olderer, we're the weird ones of the bunch. Dil likes aliums while I'm, well, I'm just, me. I think putting us together is one of the bestest pairings anybody ever came up with, and I'd give those of you who pair me and Dil together a mud pie, but I know most of you guys don't fancy that type of thing, so I'll keep the mud pies for myself. There is one other couple that peoples like to make me into, and that's, putting me with Susie. You know, she might work. She's not gross and disgusting, but she is sweet, and she's always trying to do what's right. Together, we do make an interesting team, and I'd prefer to be with Susie over being with Angelica any day. No matter though, even if we don't appear in a lot of stories that focus around me and Lil as the main characters, I do like where we do appear, and for that, I'm glad to be out here on this site, along with my friends. Oh, but I've gots one request. Can we have more stories with Reptar in them, cuz I really like Reptar! Ok, I'll stop now and give things over to my sister, before she starts to get impatient and starts arguing with me because I've taken long enough to talk with you guys. Anyway, I'm off to have another mud pie, so guess I'll see you guys around.


	4. Lil

Chapter 4, Lil

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my brother Phillip's chapter about what he thinks of this Fan Fiction thing. Now it's my turn, so Phil, don't start a fight. Ok, before he can start arguing with me, I'll continue. Firstest of all, while it's seldom that me and my brother agree on stuff, we can agree on one thing. We're hardly ever the focus of the stories as babies, but there weren't too many episodes of our show where we were the main focus neither, except for that time when we were in that diapie commercial, or the time we gotted separated, or that time when me and Phil wanted to be different. Otherwise, we were hardly ever the main focus, so it's no surprise that it continues to be that way out here. I don't mind though, at least me and Phil are together in most of the stories, though there was one that was recently posted, where I would hold Chuckie's hand so he wouldn't be ascared, and I died at the end. That story made me very sad, having to leave Chuckie and my brother Phillip behind? Sorry, but I don't wanna leave Phillip behind especially until many many years from now, when I'm Tommy's grandpa's age.

As an all growed up lady, I find some of the jobs they give me as a growed up really neat. Making me a hair dresser, or working at a gym, both sound like things I'd be good at, so way to go! And getting to be a mommy with babies, is lots of fun too, though I do agree with Tommy on a point. I like the stories where our offspring get to appear as babies, not skipping ahead to teenage hood like we were in that awful series, All Growed Up. I know I don't gots my offspring yet in Celrock's story revolving around that, but she tells me it's coming in a later season, so I'm not too worried.

Now, for who I'd marry as a growed up. Hmmm, well, sorry, but while peoples will pair me with Tommy, sorry, but I've knowed Tommy for way too long to find him interesting in that way. We're good friends and all, but I don't think me and Tommy being together is gonna work. Now me and Chuckie? That could work! I mean, we did get stucked together in that episode where Angelica had us get married and Dil was our baby, so getting together with Chuckie as a growed up would work. I also don't mind getting together with original characters you guys have come up with, like that Jesse guy. Maybe he's not my favoritest person when we're babies, but he grows on me when we're olderer, which is kind of nice. There is one story out here, where I'm paired with Dil. Hmmm, not sure if I care much for that pairing either. Sure, I can be gross and disgusting like Phil and Dil, but I'll admit it, my brother tops me in that department. Is it cuz I'm a girl, and like things to be prettyful? Don't knows, but it's the truth. And so far, I haven't been caught liking girls, ending up with Kimi, Angelica, or Susie, which is fine, because I prefer being with the boys.

However, one other thing out here that I don't care much for, and Phillip probably didn't bring this up, because he's more or less, tossed into outside space when it comes to this sibling pairing, is in stories done by this guy named LilNate03, me and Phil get another sister, making us triplets, even though we exclude Phil, and I spend all of my time with this girl named Jill. Sorry, but I don't care much for this. I like being me with Phil, not adding a third one into the bunch. Other than that, not much more I've gots to say. So far, I think everybody is doing a great job, just as long as me and Phil get to be together as twins, I'm happy. So keep up the great job, and I look forward to appearing in foother stories! And now, I'll turn things over to Angelica, before she gets really mad, and tries to talk me and Phil into becoming the favorite and reject again, just in case she wasn't making that up all along way back when she spent the day with us, and gotted us both to go down to the basement, making us both the rejects. Well, before she has another chance at doing that again, I'd better get out of here so she can tell you guys what she thinks of her appearing in your stories, so bye.


	5. Angelica

Chapter 5, Angelica

Hello you dumb babies, uh, I mean, uh, um, fabulous fans! Yeah that's right, it's me, the beautiful Angelica, to tell you all what I think of you making a website all about well, me! Of course, I'd like it a lot more if you didn't include those dumb babies, but since you made those babies who poop and drool come along for the ride, better tell you all what I think of your stuff up here, but pay attention cuz I'm only going to tell you once.

Now, we'll start with how I appear as the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world, the age I was when those dumb babies, were just that, dumb babies. I actually like how I appear in a lot of Celrock's stories. That's right, I over rule those babies, and nobody's gonna stop me! Though I didn't care for the fact that at Taffy's wedding in her story, Wedding Woes, she gave Susie the part of flower girl? That goody goody Susie, the job I do bestest? Sorry Celrock, but that's the dummest thing I've ever heard. Of course, she then went and introduced this kid in Tommy's dumb girlfriend's neck of the woods, Reggie, and I hear he was able to give mellon head some pretty good nightscares, one thing even I haven't managed to do. I've gotta know his secret. I hear that someday, I'm gonna get to meet this Reggie person, then we'll see who's the scardy cat of the bunch. Finster, you may become outnumbered when I'm finished getting a good lesson in how to treat babies from Reggie, so to the rest of you dumb babies, look out! As for the rest of you guys, did you notice how in the stories that Nairobi-Harper has done as of late, I was hardly in them? I mean look at me, not only did I not help spoil the babies plan in banning fireworks, but I got sick on America's birthday! Sorry, but if I had been writing that story, I would have broken Tommy's new Reptar robot toy just so those dumb babies couldn't bring fireworks back. Anything to make their lives miserable.

Then there's Sovietlolliepop, and his OC, my cousin Anthony. I just have one question for you, what were you thinking? Cutting off all of my hair? My hair is the most beautifulest thing in the whole wide world, and you went and chopped it all off! And then you tell me to go kill myself, good thing Zoey came around and stopped me, cuz you know why? Maybe you think those dumb babies don't need me, but trust me, they need me. Without me, well, just read the story, Angie's Wonderful Life, by Jose Manero or whatever his name is. Without me, the babies are nothing! Let's see, Phil and Lil don't play with Tommy no more, Susie is picked on in preschool, and Chuckie gets eaten by the big bad wolf in the forrest! And remember how Chuckie stopped that wedding in Paris, when I tricked his daddy? Well, without me around, that doesn't happen, and Kimi gets taken away from her mommy! So see? Those dumb babies, even if they say they don't appreciate me, and I happen to know that old baldy wished me into a statue at one time in an episode of our show, all because I ruined his rock, which, you've gots to admit, it was what I said it was, a mess. Still though, whether they appreciate me or not, they need me, so no more convincing me to kill myself, got it? And when are you gonna finish that story Sovietlolliepop and get our upside down ship put right ways again? Huh? Finish the story Sovietlolliepop, and, uh, I'll do something very very nice for you. Yeah, I'll let you have one of my cookies! And a Reptar bar too. So get to work.

Now, my nextest person I need to have a talking with is a certain guy named Olaughlinhunter. Ok, firstest of all, there's enough dumb babies, so why, of all people, did you have to turn that dumb Lipchitz guy into a baby? I meant what I said in that chapter. He may have won the battle this time, and the babies won this time around, but he won't be so lucky next time. And Susie taking my cookies? No, not fair. And you try to poison me with broccoli cookies? Eeewww! Just for all you've done so far Olaughlinhunter, you're going to pay for everything. That's right, I'm gonna trick everybody into thinking you took your daddy's favorite shiny toy, then I'll be the one to take it, and sorry Olaughlinhunter, but the only solution to this problem? Wish you had never been born! That's right Olaughlinhunter, you get to live out your least favorite episode of our show. How do you like that? Oh, and if you think my daddy isn't gonna let me get dessert for a whole week the nextest time around, that's not gonna happen. You know why? Because I'm not gonna throw your daddy's favorite shiny toy all over my room this time, that only gotted me caught. This time, I'm gonna bury it out in my backyard, where neither Spike, Spikfi, Fifi, or Pepper can dig it up. That's right Olaughlinhunter, your daddy will never see his precious shiny toy again, and you'll be stuck living in a world without you. Ha ha ha!

But really though, most of you do a really good job of portraying my character as I was on Rugrats, so eat your lolliepops, before I change my mind and take them all away from you. And one of my favoritest stories is that Ask the Dynamic Trio one that Celrock's been doing, cuz you guys have actually asked me some questions! Yeah, you don't just talk to those dumb babies, you talk to me too! Keep it up, I love the attention! Now, on to how I appear as a growed up, like how I was in that stupid rip off series that only came about cuz my dumb cousin got the idea to go to the foother because he didn't like how I treated them as babies. I must admit, I actually like how I appear when I'm older. I do get a good job in some cases, and become popular in some of the stories, while in others, I'm the big joke, but again, I do become the center of attention in some of them, and just the fact that even the babies when we're olderer start to appreciate me, well, that is kind of nice.

Now, in terms of who I marry when I'm all growed up. Firstest of all, pairing me with Phil is just, wrong! The guy is simply, too disgusting for my taste. I didn't care for him much as a dumb baby, and I don't think he changes much when we're olderer. Sorry, but you guys are wasting your time pairing me with Phil, as I'd never marry that guy even if he were the lastest person on earth! Pairing me with people I metted only once when I was little is kind of cool, I love how in Celrock's stories, I reunite with Brody, that kid I metted at daycamp when I was really little, and, surprisingly, we make a pretty good couple. Now, some of you pair me with Hairball, uh, um, I mean, Harold. I didn't care much for him when I was in preschool, why would I wanna marry that guy when I'm older? It works, but it doesn't work. If I married Harold, I'd be miserable for the rest of my life! And, you'd think I'd be miserable with that Chuckie boy, yeah, Finster. Of course, I know where everybody got their idea to have me marry Finster. It all stems back to that episode of Rugrats when I took that handcuff set out of the closet that my mommy and daddy were going to give away to the orphan and gotted me and Chuckie stucked together. And while we were stuck together, I made a comment about how we'd have to go everywhere together, and probably get married. Yeah, that's right, get married.

And I know I'm always picking on Finster, making him ascared, as one time, I toldid him in an episode when I was playing doctor that he was going to turn into a ryno and the only way to save him was to unscrew his head, but the truth is, deep down, I really do like Chuckie. Yeah, I said it. Not sure if he'd ever believe me, but I really do like Chuckie. He is cute, in his own dumb way, and I think he'd make a great husband someday. And if we're married, cuz he's my husband, if I wish to pick on him, my cousin Tommy can't stop me. So yeah, good going with pairing me up with Chuckie. This even surprised me at how much I'd like it! But yeah! I like it! And so far, you guys have had the decency to not make me a girl liker, marrying Kimi, Lil, or Susie, cuz sorry, but I have no interest in girls in that way, and why would I wanna marry a goody goody like Susie? We'd fight all of the time, if we don't fight enough already.

Now, the only other thing that really burps me up, is giving me siblings. You guys all know very well that I never, ever, want a little brother or sister! I even said so in that episode, Angelica's Worst Nightmare, uh, I mean, My Worst Nightmare, I specifically told my mommy that I'd feel it be a personal favor if she didn't have a baby right now. I even begged a please please pretty please, even though my mommy went on to say that there was nothing she could do about it. What does my mommy know anyway? Well apparently, LilNate03 doesn't no nothing either. Giving me a twin sister named Summer, what a bunch of bologna! Don't you guys know that if I've gots a sibling, I've got no reason to pick on those dumb babies no more? I mean sure, maybe Kimi and I might make good sisters out of all of them, but seriously fans, giving me a sibling is just, wrong. I wanna be an only child, and I'll settle for no more, or no less than that, got it?

Ok, I've run out of things to say, and besides, it's about time for Cynthia P.I. to come on, and this time, I hidded my sweepsteaks ticket as they're having another contest, so drool boy Dil can't get it from me this time. Oh, and I warned those dumb babies, if they played tired home again, it's gonna be a quiet tired home, so don't bother golfing, reading, or listening to music and dancing, cuz it ain't happening this time around. Anyway, Cynthia P.I. starts in two minutes, and it's time for little miss Susie to come out here. Though I don't know why that goody goody bothers, she can't even make Reptar cerial bars in her Easy Cook Oven that the babies will eat. I could have done better than Susie, but she wouldn't trade that thing to me for my quarter, or old piece of candy, or whatever she called it, she thinks she's so perfect. Well, I wouldn't bother reading her chapter, cuz I doubt if Susie will have anything interesting to say about your stories anyway. Don't you guys know that I'm the only important one around here? Ok, it's time for Cynthia P.I. so bye bye babies, uh, I mean, fabulous fans. Keep writing about me, and I'll share my cookies. But mess it up, and be prepared to relive out your least favorite episodes of those dumb babies show, uh, I mean, Rugrats, for the rest of your lives! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh yeah, and don't bother trying to free the Mega Hyper Heros neither, cuz the nextest time I play Magelicon, I'm not ever giving them back! Ok, I'm missing my show now, so you'd better not bother me, or else. Now, go ahead little miss Susie, but don't be surprised if nobody leaves any reviews on your chapter, cuz you've got nothing nice to say.


	6. Susie

Chapter 6, Susie

Before I begin telling you guys what I think of your stories up here, I'd like to first of all apologize to all of you for having to read that awful chapter about what Angelica had to say about me, the babies, and anything she said about your stories. Please, don't believe everything Angelica says, as even I know she can't tell the truth. She can't even get my family tree correct. You all will remember in one episode of Rugrats, she told Tommy about how I had a big sister named Yvaun, who disappeared from giving away hand-me-downs. I do have a big sister, that much is true, but her name's Alisa, and even if I did have a big sister named Yvaun, she'd still be here, because people don't disappear from giving away hand-me-downs. Though you all learned that much by the end of the episode, so why am I going into all of that. Point is though, please don't believe everything Angelica said in that last chapter, because it's not true. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I'm gonna tell you the truth of what I think of your stories.

First, I'll start by saying, I think your stories are great! Even if I'm not in all of them, that's to be expected. I wasn't in every episode of either Rugrats or that All Grown Up show, and as much as it pains me to say this, at times, had I been there, I would have ruined the episode, and so, I'm glad you guys haven't put me into all of your stories, as I don't wish to ruin any stories, that would make me very sad. I do like the stories where I am included though, and one of my favorites that I'm in as a little girl is one that Celrock did, explaining how I met the other babies and Angelica, since in my premier episode, Meet the Carmichaels, I only met Tommy, and by the time I reappeared again in the episode, The Slide, all of the babies acted as if they knew me really well, so I thank Celrock for filling in that gap. If you haven't checked it out, I believe it's called When Susie Met the Other Rugrats, it's a good story, and one of my favoritests!

As for my character when I'm olderer, hmmm, I never cared much for our series when we appeared as all growed up, cuz I was portrayed as this perfect person, who tries hard to get my singing career under control. I will admit though, I'm glad to know in your stories, I get my singing career, as I do awesome at it, and there's not much I can say I dislike out here. Well ok, there's a few things I'm not sure if I care much for, like who I end up marrying later in life.

I don't like to put people down, but glad to know from what I've seen anyway, I'm never paired up with Tommy. He and I are too similar, thus, making our relationship as a married couple, not work all that well. And while Chuckie is sweet, I'm not sure if he'd work with me. I actually agree with Angelica's point she made in her chapter, she and Chuckie do make a cute couple, and maybe, Angelica can learn a thing or two if she had to be responsible for Chuckie for the rest of her life. I've also been paired with Phil, and while he's a nice friend, even I find some of his disgusting habits a bit much for my taste. And glad you guys haven't bothered to pair me with Dil, because again, he's too much like Phil to a degree to work. I actually agree with what Phil said back in his chapter, he and Dil would work well together. And, I agree with Angelica on another point. Don't pair me with any of the girls, sorry, but that's not my deal. I'd rather be with a boy.

Now, I don't mind being put together with OC's, like I'm paired up with some guy named Sean Christianson in TCKing12's stories, and in terms of Jesse Barrow Stories content, I'm currently not paired up with anybody, hopefully, he'll find somebody for me someday, should he return to writing again, as it's been a little bit, but being paired with OC's is probably the best choice for me, as they're somebody new that I'm getting to meet, who I haven't known closely all of my life. I've also been paired up with Harold, hmmm, not sure what I think of that pairing. It's ok, but I prefer being paired with people I don't know all that well. And ending up with Sean Butler in Celrock's stories, the only thing I have to say I dislike is, it's similar to the Phil Wally thing. Why would I end up with somebody I met in middle school. Sorry, but I don't care much for that. I do like that I end up a choir director when I'm all growed up in your stories though Celrock, and have two kids, as I've always wanted to be a mommy, so good job on that part. And with how good I am at singing, I bet I'd do a good job of helping others become good singers too. I think out of all of the occupations I could have, while it's great to be a famous singer, I find the choir director thing a lot more fulfilling and rewarding than just, being a famous pop star, like what most peoples on this site make me out to be.

Now, for the whole sibling thing. Granted, I already have three older siblings, my sister Alisa, and my two older brothers, Buster and Edwin, do I really need any more than that? I'm sorry LilNate03, but I don't care much for having a little sister Cree. Not only that, but you've made Cree too much like Angelica. Putting up with Angelica most days at preschool or kindergarten, or whatever grade I'm in in your stories, or out on the playground, is enough, I don't need a miniature version of Angelica hanging around at my house all of the time. I'm happy being the baby of the family, and I'd prefer it to stay that way please.

Also, something else I'm looking forward to down the road, is for peoples to meet me when I was a baby, as one of the biggest fans of our stories, Boris Yeltsin, made a very valid point to several fans. We never sawed me as a baby on Rugrats, and sadly, Boris Yeltsin doesn't even remember the one time when we saw my mommy as a little girl, in that flashback to her first solo in church, singing the This Little Light of Mine song in the Qwanza episode of Rugrats. I was saddened to learn that Boris Yeltsin didn't remember that, but I must admit, Qwanza only comes around once a year, and not too many people know about that holiday. Heck, if it weren't for my aunt T coming to visit, I probably wouldn't know about it neither. And I'm surprised that not too many peoples on this site have already tried to figure me out as a baby by now, but I hear Celrock has plans for that in the future, and I know she'll do a good job.

And another thing. Angelica claiming nobody would review my chapter is also a big lie. I know one person will review it, cuz he reviews practically everything of Celrock's, and that's a good friend and fan, Boris Yeltsin. So sorry Angelica, but your lies strike again. And, I do agree with Angelica about the Ask the Dynamic Trio story. I like being asked questions, not because I want attention, but it's nice to know that you fans notice me and want to learn more about me, even though I appear so little on the series. Well ok, so I appeared more in later seasons, but I appeared the leastest out of the characters. However, it's for the best that it be that way, and I have no regrets that I didn't appear more. I was involved just enough to make the show good, and the same applies out here on this Fan Fiction site. So please, keep up the great work everyone, you all are terrific! And if my positive words of encouragement weren't enough, knowing that Kimi is bubbly and happy about everything, I'm sure she'll have lots of great things to say to you guys come her turn to talk to all of you guys, as her chapter is up next!

With that you guys, I'd better be going, as my mommy needs me to get home because we're having the Dummi Bears man over for dinner tonight. At least this time, I can relax, knowing he's not gonna buy my daddy a new house, in that regard, I do thank Angelica for starting that food fight, otherwise, I might have never seen the babies ever again, so for that, I thank you Angelica. Otherwise, sorry, but you need to practice telling the truth, and stop lying to everybody, and if that's not enough of a favor to ask of you, just read this chapter and Angelica's chapter, and you see why I say this. Well, I'd better go now, but Kimi will be coming in nextest to talk to you guys, and no worries, I'm sure she has lots of wonderful things to say, so, keep the good stories and great times coming, and I'll see you guys in whatever stories I shall appear in as the release of new material to Fan Fiction, continues.

Author's Note: We're two thirds through this story, and maybe, I'll get the last 3 chapters of this one up tomorrow. Also, I know I promised you all the final chapter of the Slumber Party, The Altered OC Version story to come out today, as I know you guys are dying to hear Tommy's reaction to Rosie's story about her first slumber party, along with the new challenge I'm going to propose to all of you Rugrat fans, but that chapter, might have to wait a little bit, as I'm itching to go spend some time with my nephew Zack, who is my biggest inspiration for coming up with stories for you guys to read out here, as without him, chances are, I'd be fresh out of ideas! So I'm off for now, but over this next week, be looking for the final 3 chapters of this story, the final chapters in, Slumber Party, The Altered OC Version, as well as the final chapter at this time in The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin, where we'll meet my OC Gloria, and another chapter in Ask the Dynamic Trio, will be coming soon, along with other new stories, which you'll learn more about when they're posted. Have a great day everyone, and, we'll talk soon!


	7. Kimi

Chapter 7, Kimi

Hey everyone, before I begin, I'd just like to say, that I'll never understand why Susie made those comments about Angelica in her chapter, as I beg to differ with her. Angelica's chapter wasn't half bad, and she's not as mean as everybody makes her out to be. But maybe it's because I haven't knowed her as long as everybody else. However, you're not here to hear about what I think of Angelica, you guys wanna know what I think of your stuff out here. Well firstest of all, I think it's really neat that you guys have come up here and written up all of these great aventures starring us, since in my opinion, I feel the show to feature me as a toddler, ended too soon, as I really enjoyed that show, and wish I could have been in more than three seasons, and as for that show where we were ten years older, and seen as all growed up, sorry, but I didn't like that one very much. While I was bubbly and happy as a toddler, they went and made me all grumpy when I gotted olderer, and seems that hasn't changed much out here neither. Well ok, some of the time, I'm grumpy, like in a story that TCKing12 did called A Kimi Carole, though it was really good, cuz I learndid the true meaning of Christmas by the end of that story. However, I'll talk about some of my favoritest stories, as well as not so favorite ones, and then, I'll tell you guys about who you guys think I should marry, and who I think it should be.

Ok, firstest of all, I love any stories where I'm featured as a toddler, as those are so much fun! I really like those stories where me and my friends meet the Disney characters, or those bunch that Celrock did, where we make friends with this little boy from another series named Bobby Generic. He's really neat and I like that like me, he's gots a big imagination. And then there's all of the new friends we make, they're called OC's, and they're characters you guys came up with, like Celrock's OC Zack, and Jesse Barrow Stories OC Jesse. They're lots of fun, and I'm sorry they didn't get to go to EuroReptarLand when I gotted my new daddy and big brother. But it's always great to make new friends, and I really like Zack, cuz he's not only cute, but he's really really smart! Smarter than any of my other friends, and he's always there when I need him. And then there's Peter. I like him cuz he's one of the onliest growed ups who can understand us as toddlers, takes us on really fun aventures, like time traveling and to the second dimension, and it's thanks to him we know lots of characters from other movies and stuff. Some of my favoritest stories would be this Fatherly Whereabouts one that Celrock did. Even though she made up my daddy in that one, she didn't know about Hiro, so I forgive her, and I thought she did a nice try, since there was never a Father's Day special of Rugrats when I was a toddler, where I learnedid about my daddy from Japan, something I wish they had done. I also liked how Celrock gotted me together with Zack when I'm olderer, and love seeing us together, raising twin daughters. However, I'd say my most favoritest stories on here are by this girl named Nairobi-harper. Maybe I'm olderer in them, but I love this one where she's been doing different stories when I'm a kid about me and Zack liking one another, like in one chapter, I couldn't stop staring at his hair while in school, and in another one, we had a race or something. I wish Nairobi-harper would do more chapters in that, as those are fun, and show just how much me and Zack really like like each other. And then, there's this one with me when I'm olderer, and I really like coffee! Now it's no surprise I start liking this stuff when I'm biggerer, cuz my mommy and daddy own a coffee shop, but again, I find Nairobi-harper is slower to update stuff than Celrock is. The only thing I ask of Nairobi-harper is if she'd please try to pick up the pace on her updates, as I sit there, wondering day after day, what's gonna happen with me nextest, and nothing happens. However, even if I'm not the main focus in most of Celrock's stories, she updates at more of the pace I prefer, as I'm only three-years-old, it's hard for me to wait for very long, so thanks for being quick or as quick as you can with your updates Celrock.

Another person who does a good job of portraying me is that TCKing12 guy. He pairs me with his OC Peter, and I get to be a queen, and have twins, George and Abigail. While I like having the twins, and love how they resemble me, I find at times, while Peter makes a really good friend, that's just it, he and I are too much alike at times. I think I work betterer with Zack, or in some peoples stories, I end up with Phil, and in the mostest stories, I'm with Tommy. Sorry, but I also feel that me and Tommy are too similar, not working out all that well. If I had to pick one of the friends I've known since the lastest time I was in Paris, I'd pick Phil, as we do have some differences, he's more disgusting, while I'm more naïve and full of energy, but not nearly as disgusting as he is, that maybe, we could work. But I'd rather be with characters you guys come up with overall, as those are the bestest ones to pair me up with. I've also been paired up with Dil, but I don't know. He's ok, but I don't know if we work all that well. I also don't care much for this one story, where while me and Lil are best friends, we both develop these eating problems, and I start throwing up all of the time, and Lil stops eating all together. Or was it the other way around? It's been a while since I heardid that one, but I didn't like it very much. That story made me sad, especially when Lil had to be sent away to some special hopcickle to get help, and we thought we might never see her again.

Then there are those stories where I'm put together with other girls like Lil. Sorry, but while Lil is a great friend, I don't care much for girls in that way, and don't like marrying other girls. Also, another story on here that made me sad, was one that Celrock wrote about my brother Chuckie dying as an old man. I think it was called Goodbye to my Grandpa, and it makes me sad knowing someday, my brother won't be here no more. However, while there are those stories that make me sad, most of the stories are really good, but my favoritest ones are the ones when I'm a toddler, as we have aventures I never had post meeting the gang in Paris on Rugrats, and it's really cute when I meet my life long partner, Zack, in my younger years. So, my request, more stories with me as a toddler, and to Nairobi-harper, please continue Addict and the story where different things happen with me and Zack during childhood, showing how much we like like one another. And to the rest of you? Just, keep up the great work! You guys are all awesome, in your own special way!

Oh, and one more thing. While TheUnkownAuthor does some nice stuff, I don't wish to be the middle child with younger twin siblings. I like just having me and Chuckie as siblings, and I'm glad that in LilNate03's stories, it's just me and Chuckie, though my stepdaddy being Dil's daddy in his stories in actuality, kind of confuses me a bit, and I much prefer Dil being Tommy's little brother, not my half brother. Oh, and one more thing. This Boris Yeltsin guy who leaves lots of reviews and gives lots of ideas, may finally be coming out of his shell, and releasing his firstest story about me, which I'm really looking forward to! Member how earlier, I mentioned how while Celrock did a story about me finding out about my daddy when I'm little, but she got some things wrong? Well, Boris Yeltsin is going to fix that, in a story called Paternal Truth, where me and the other babies learn about my daddy in Japan, the one that appeared on that awful All Growed Up series in one of the lastest episodes of that show, and I'm looking forward to that story, as an OC of his, Jake, will also be helping us to find my real daddy, so yay!

And one final thing, and I promise, after this, I'll let Dil tell his story. I really like that Ask the Dynamic Trio story, where peoples ask us questions. Others have started stories like that type on here, but seems peoples would review the chapters, and their questions would never get answered. Celrock's story of this style though, gots lots of chapters, and the questions keep coming! Granted, I haven't been asked any questions in a while, and I know Dil has some thoughts on that story that he'll be sharing with you guys, but I like it! I'm learning so much about my other friends I didn't know before, and, I love being able to share with you guys stuff you guys didn't knows about me too. So, while I can't say I like everything on this site, just the fact that you guys like us enough to make up stories about us, and use your imaginations, is really cool, so, I hope to see it continue, for a very very long time! With that, I'm gonna let Dil talk to you guys now, as I wanna go build a sandcastle and climb up some rocks, pretending I'm in the desert and climbing up a mountain, so, I'll see you guys later, and I'll continue to appear in all of the great stories you guys gots to tell.


	8. Dil

Chapter 8, Dil

Hi guys, yeah, for those of you who have never metted me before on this site, I'm Dil, Tommy's younger brother. And you may be thinking, how am I able to say so many words, as I didn't say much on Rugrats. Well give me a break! I was the only one to be borndid on that show, which reminds me. While my brother, Yucky, and our friends have all had happy things to say about their time on that show featuring us as babies, I'm sorry, but this is one time when me and Tommy would probably argue. Maybe Phil and Lil were right when we were in that forrest. Maybe I was broked, as I surely still felt broked by the end of that series, and sorry, but I don't think I was much betterer in All Growed Up neither. I mean there was this one episode where they wanted me to walk, and was I walking by the end of it? No, I wasn't! And then when I'm olderer, I'm always talking about aliums? Some peoples even claim I'm exactly like some guy on some show called As Told by Ginger. Not sure if there's a crossover out here where me and that guy marry or something, but if we're just like each other, we probably wouldn't work, so if that story does exist, glad I haven't founded it yet. So yeah, sorry, but that was a bit much for me, and my baby life seems boring. But then came this wonderful place called Fan Fiction, which is what I'm spose to be talking about, and it's thanks to Fan Fiction, that I'm able to do that.

Firstest of all, I like my life as a baby out here more than I ever did on Rugrats. Ok, at first, I was cute on Rugrats, but by the end of the series? Uh, can we say I was no better than an old poopy diapie? At least on Fan Fiction, I age to the year my brother was on Rugrats, getting to really go on aventures, I get my firstest library card in a story called A Library Lesson Learned along with my brother and this kid we metted on here named Bobby Generic, and just check out Celrock's story, Dil's First Solo Steps, where I do finally walk for the firstest time, and I tell you guys the story. Though while I'm not really the main focus of this story, one of my favoritest stories that Celrock did out here is called PreRugrats, where I get to see what my brother and friends were like when they first came into the world, and were my age on Rugrats. It was also nice to see how Peter helped my brother prepare for my coming into the world near the end of that story, and it was interesting to find out that everybody thought I was going to be a girl, except for Peter. I agree with Kimi, Peter's a great friend, and I thank TCKing12 for coming up with such a great guy. Another story I like of Celrock's is this one where we go to Washington D.C. I believe it's called The Washington DC Story. No, I didn't like seeing my brother get hurted by those mean nasty guys, but the aventure we had going to all of those places in our natie's capital to get my brother back, was really neat, and I really did feel like a hero when we were at that baseball game, and I was the one to point out the knob on the hot air balloon to Kimi to get us back down to the ground. I also like making friends with such OC's as Zack and Jesse, who are owned by Celrock and Jesse Barrow Stories, and while Tommy won't let me go out with Rosie, I think my brother and Rosie are a better match, even though we have the thing of being younger siblings in our family in common, as Rosie, Nairobi-harper's OC, does gots a big sister, I don't wish to get sick with the love bug disease, so Tommy can have Rosie all to himself.

Now to talk a little bit about when I'm olderer. Yes, lots of people continue to portray me similar to how I appeared in that terrible series, that only came about cuz my brother thought we should all go to the foother to a time when we'd be too growed up for Yucky to boss us around, but one of my favoritest series of stories done on here, are those done by this guy named BehindTheWallOfSleep. I become a rock star, or more technically, a metal head when I'm all growed up, and have my own band. I'm also married to Lil in those stories, which, I guess works, but sorry, I think I make a better guy to like guys, and out of everybody I've known since I was borndid, I'm bestest paired up with Phil, as he and I are so much alike, we can really compliment each other. Anybody else though, sorry, but I'll keep this short. I don't think pairing me with Susie, Kimi, or Lil, works all that well, and if I were to be paired up with Chubbie, he's nice and all, but didn't you guys notice even when I was a baby baby, we were close? It's thanks to him comforting me when I threw my raddle and started crying in this one episode when Chubbie was trying to figure out what he wanted to be when he gotted all growed up that he'd make a good daddy, and then, in another one when my mommy introduced me to Goober, did you guys notice, me and Chubbie were the firstest ones to take a liking to Goober while everybody else liked Reptar? We're too similar in some ways, so sorry, if you pair me with Chubby, it's not gonna work.

Another story I like when I'm little though, is Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's by DemonOlasTrancy, or whatever her name is. Sorry, but her old username of babysmurfrock, was easier for me to say. After all, I'm only one-years-old, so please forgive me if some names on here are hard for me to say. Like Celrock, she portrays me as olderer, able to walk, and talk more easily to the other babies. I like that, knowing that I eventually, end up like Tommy and his other friends, making clear what my brother was always telling everyone when I was a baby baby. That I'd be able to do lots more stuff when I'm olderer, and here's your proof out here on Fan Fiction!

Now, to tell you guys what disappoints me. Well firstest of all, I forgetted who started the story, but there's this one story called, One Word at a Time, where the gang is recalling their firstest time they spoke to the growed ups, helping me to say my firstest word to the growed ups. Once again, another story that got its start, but never gotted finished. I don't like reading incomplete stories. I like to know how it ends, so people, please, get me to say my firstest word? Celrock has been thinking about that lately, possibly doing another Rugrats and Super Why crossover, which, we learnded about this Super Why character from our new friend Zack, but I believe I'm not spose to reveal much more than that, as I might ruin the story. And another thing that disappoints me out here. Yeah, that Ask the Dynamic Trio story is really good, but I sort of feel, well, lefted out. You guys haven't been asking me any questions! So, could you please do me a favor? I'm sure you'd like to ask me some questions and learn more about me, so, I'd like to be more so included in that story. That's my request out here. And please, keep writing me as a big baby, cuz I like being biggerer enough to do most of the stuff my older brother can do. Well ok, so he starts preschool before me, but that's to be expected.

And as for being all growed up with offspring of my own, I like how in TCKing12's stories, I'm married to this OC of his named Wendy, and we have a daughter named Emily, or, I like how in Celrock's stories, I marry Phil, work as a sale's man, and we adopt a daughter named Danielle. And as for having a baby sister, just as Susie doesn't care much for Cree, sorry, but I don't care much for being the middle child in LilNate03's stories neither. Starr Pickles just, ruins things. Also, I like being the baby of the family, and doesn't my older brother gots enough sponsatility having to help take care of me? He don't need another sister on top of that. I personally liked Celrock's story, where my mommy has a miscarriage. Yeah, me, Tommy and Zack went through the park looking for it, only to learn in the end, it meant we don't gets no baby brother or sister, but that's just fine by me. I'm happy with one olderer brother, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, that's all I've gots to say with how I feel about this Fan Fiction thingy. Again, much betterer than my TV appearance, I thank you guys for doing such a great job, keep it up! And now, since we've driven our babysitter Taffy nuts with all of these bedtime stories of us out here on Fan Fiction that we've begged her to read to us, it's time she have her say in what she thinks of the stories out here, so, I'll go toddle off to bed, before I gets in trouble, and let Taffy have her compooper back, so she can talk to you guys about what she thinks.


	9. Taffy

Chapter 9, Taffy

Hey everyone, now that I've gotten the minis to bed, I can finally come in here and tell you guys what I think of your work on Fan Fiction, while I wait for the mini's parents to return from their outing so I can go home. Well, after reading all of your stories to the minis, I'm sorry to say that I am very disappointed in a lot of you. First of all, while I think it's great that you include those adorable minis, and, who wouldn't say they're adorable, where am I? I hardly appear in any of the stories out here. I mean sure, I appear in a good few stories of Celrock's, and love how my band got to take an international tour and start it in Washington D.C. at National's Stadium in her story, The Washington DC Story, and I love how the minis have seen me as a little girl when I performed on stage with her OC, Sherry Berry at the young age of five, making it on to her award winning video, Sing a Song of Spring. And then there are those Tales from the Crib specials, to add to the stories I already told the minis, Snow White and Three Jacks and a Beanstalk, which are available on DVD, but out here on Fan Fiction, I also tell them the story of the Nutcracker, Sleeping Beauty, and The Sound of Music, if you wish to check those out, look for Tales from the Crib, The Nutcracker, Tales from the Crib, Sleeping Kimi, and Tales from the Crib, The Sound of Minis, and while that's all totally fab, I'm sorry, but most of you don't bother to include me at all.

It's as if most of you don't even know or care that I exist! I mean sure, I only appeared in the final season of Rugrats, and I never made an appearance in that All Grown Up series, but really, didn't I do anything nice for those minis? I'll tell you one thing I didn't do. I actually watched the minis, and didn't fall asleep like Lulu's husband Lou would always do. That's why they hired me, because they were tired of having such an unreliable babysitter watching the kids. Thanks to me, the minis have been to lots of fun places, like the arcade, a basketball game, and even to their first fast food restaurant. And the minis still had a good time and some pretty good adventures, even with me around. So to come out here on Fan Fiction and pretend I don't exist, just, really hurts my feelings. Of course, why would anybody want to have anything to do with me when they're too old for a babysitter? But you know what I told Angelica when she tried to write a song when we first met in the episode, Happy Taffy? I told her to find things that inspire her, what she sees, what she knows. Now, I give that same piece of advice to all of you fans out here. Also, get creative. Maybe they don't need me as a babysitter when they're older, but there are ways to include me when they're older. For example, I love how in Celrock's story, Say Goodbye and Graduate, I make a surprise appearance at their highschool graduation, and introduce the gang to my own two minis, my daughters, Amanda and Courtney, which, I've gotta thank Celrock for coming up with those OC's. And what about in Wedding Woes, when they meet my husband, David Plunk, and I have Susie be my flower girl and Chuckie be my ring barer. Now that, was totally fab. I also like that I make some appearances in DemonAloisTrancy's story, Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's, now you totally rock!

And as for when I'm much older, and my two daughters are grown, I love how they open up a daycare center and name it after my band, The Saltwaters, and look after the offspring of the minis when the minis are all grown up. Don't believe me, just read Celrock's story, The Offspring, to learn more. I also appear in plenty of Celrock's stories, and while I don't care much for Peter taking my place, who's an OC owned by TCKing12, and who will be coming in here to talk to you guys after I'm finished, which we'll get to that later, at least when he comes to watch the minis, it's because I do end up with something else important to do, being unable to look after them for the evening, so in that sense, I don't feel totally left out, as I am thought of when Peter must be there instead of me. And I love how in Celrock's story, The Love Bug, we did have a date together for Valentine's Day, even though it wasn't meant to be in the end, it was nice to know that Peter cared enough about me to spend one night with me and help me take care of the minis, especially since we were watching a new mini, Rosie Hall, an OC owned by Nairobi-harper for the day.

As for these pairings, putting me with other characters to marry, I sadly, haven't seen much of that out here, so it's hard for me to even say who'd I would be good paired up with. Sorry, but there are no original characters from Rugrats that would work for me. The closest one I can think of, would be Alisa Carmichael, the older sister of Susie, as at least she and I are close to the same age, but I'm sorry, I'm not the type to go with girls in that way. I'm better off with OC's like my husband, David Plunk, who Celrock came up with, or sadly, ending up single and all alone, but I really want to have minis of my own someday, and don't wish to be a single parent. So come on people, do you think you could please do me a huge favor and try to include me more? In fact, Celrock gave Boris Yeltsin a terrific idea, one of the best ones I've seen out here so far. Her idea for him, was having the All Grown Up gang babysit my offspring, to pay me back for all of those times I babysat them as minis, and learning that babysitting isn't always as easy as it looks. That's all the information I'm able to give at this time, you'll have to wait until Boris Yeltsin releases the story to learn more, but that, has to be by far, one of the best ideas I've ever heard, and I am quite surprised that nobody else on this Fan Fiction site, had thought of that idea and released a story surrounding it before now.

I also have to give some credit to Nairobi-harper. She gives me a childhood friend, Sandy, and while she ends up all the way in Boston with the minis of the East coast, while I'm sadly, stuck, far apart from her with the minis of the West coast, I've got an idea for Nairobi-harper. Maybe she could do a story about me and Sandy's childhood together. What were we like as kids? This would not only be mega creative, but it would get people to know me at a stage of my life that not a lot of people know about. And another thing. Not only does it seem that this summer anyway, Celrock is dominating the Fan Fiction site here, being the one to put out something new on a daily basis, while a lot of you, I'm lucky to see something once a week, like in the case with Nairobi-harper, Sovietlolliepop and Olaughlinhunter, but there are a lot of unfinished stories out here further back. I don't particularly care for unfinished pieces of work. It would be like, me starting on a song for my band and never finishing it. Sorry but that is just, not cool. If I were putting stories out here, I'd finish them, because not seeing how a story ends just, doesn't feel right.

Well if anything, I do apologize for giving such a negative reaction, but can you blame me. When you don't appear much on a site while your precious minis appear everywhere, even if most of the stories out here don't portray them as minis, it's kind of saddening to learn how little you fans appreciate me. So if you can try really hard to include me in your stories in the future, even if it's briefly, I'd really appreciate it, and just for trying to include me, I thank you for taking my advice, and considering what I had to say here. With that, I'm going to turn things over to King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, as somebody named PatchyThePirate1999 requested that he be included. Ok, so more technically, he spoke up on TCKing12's behalf. Why TCKing12 didn't request it himself, I'll never know, as this PatchyThePirate1999 guy sounds like somebody from that stupid show that dominated ours, Spongebob Squarepants, and yeah, Spongebob haters, go check out Celrock's story, The Destruction of Spongebob Squarepants, it's totally awesome, even though I don't appear in it, mention of what my daughters are doing as adults is mentioned, but while this PatchyThePirate guy hasn't bothered to release any stories in the Rugrats fandom on here, or leave any reviews on any of Celrock's stories, or anybody else's from what I've gathered, Peter is after all, the king, so it wouldn't be fair to not let him have his say in what he thinks of the work out here on Fan Fiction, even though originally, my chapter was suppose to conclude this story, maybe since I gave such a gloomy review, Peter can end this story on a much happier note. With that, I shall turn things over to him now, and bid you all, farewell.


	10. Peter

Chapter 10, Peter

Hello everyone, most of you already know me, but in the event that you don't, I am King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, an OC owned by Fan Fic user, TCKing12. Now, you may be wondering, what am I doing here if I wasn't an original Rugrats character? Well most people don't know this but I started appearing on Rugrats post April 15, 1993, after gaining the Confederacy's independence and meeting the Rugrats post Didi's Super Stumper's audition, causing me to appear regularly on Rugrats and All Grown Up from that point on. The reason why none of you recall ever seeing me, was my parts had to be cut out of the episodes, to save on time constraints, as the episodes had to be no longer than eleven or twenty-two minutes, with the occasional hour long specials, and then there was that ninety minute mini series special that took place, before we all went to Paris. Leaving me in the episodes and the movies, doubled the time on all accounts, putting the stories over the threshold limit that was allowed at Nickelodeon, and I swear, one of Klasky Csupo's bosses yelled at them one day, and said they'd be fired if my parts weren't cut out. I groaned, but I didn't wish to see our producers fired from Nickelodeon, they were doing a terrific job, so I bit my lip and let my parts be cut out. Maybe someday, when Rugrats celebrates fifty years since its original premier on Nickelodeon back in 1991, maybe the seasons will be rereleased on DVD from Amazon, featuring all of the deleted scenes from the episodes to feature me. But I'm not here to talk about that, I am here to talk about where I am present, and not excluded, why of course, out here, on this wonderful website called Fan Fiction!

First of all, I love what everybody has done when it comes to including me in their stories. Thanks to me, the Rugrats know the Disney characters, as well as characters from other movies, allowing us to go on some pretty fabulous adventures. I also love how in the stories where the Rugrats appear as toddlers and young children, I'm seen babysitting them, and giving them advice when Angelica isn't around, or she gives advice that's nothing but nonsense, allowing me to correct her mistakes, and set the babies straight, since I'm one of the only fourteen-year-old kings out there, who can understand young toddlers. I think in terms of my role with toddlers, I've got to give Celrock and Nairobi-harper a lot of credit for portraying me in my role as a king and a babysitter to the Rugrats, and for that, I thank you. As for my creater, TCKing12, who for some reason, has recently metomorphasized into some guy named PatchyThePirate1999, in fact, that's who really requested I be included in this story, so here I am, but anyway, I really appreciate just how much I'm included in the bulk of the stories that have been released out here since the 2013 year, when my character became known to the Fan Fiction community, because that's when TCKing12 got his account out here, and started releasing such wonderful stories. In his stories, we have a lot happen to us, like going to different dimensions, like the second and third dimensions, where our characters in some ways, portray us similarly, but in other ways, not so similar. Like for example, in the second dimension, Tommy has never gone on an adventure, while in the first dimension, he's the Tommy you guys all know and love. And in the third dimension, I'm a very dark person, and recall some story where the characters from the Disney film Frozen went to the third dimension, but don't recall how it ended. If that's one of the many unfinished stories that TCKing12 still has lying around, may I make a suggestion to my creater, and ask that he get that story finished? I'd also appreciate it if he'd get back to work and complete the stories of The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris, and the All Grown Up special, in terms of how those three stories played out in the second dimension. Again, they were started, but never finished, and I like how my second dimension counterpart was included, so please, as king of the Confederacy, I order TCKing12 to get back to work on those and finish them! After all, I am a king, I do have the power to order people around, and I'm not afraid to use it.

Some other places where I'm included, is I appear briefly in Sovietlolliepop's story, Angelica's Adventure, and I appear in the bulk of LilNate03's stories, being paired up with Kimi, no wait, am I with Cree in his universe? Man I forget now, so much to keep track of, but just as I'm paired up with Kimi in TCKing12's universe, I'm paired up with Kimi in LilNate03's universe as well, and while I do think Kimi is a great person with a bubbly attitude, sometimes, I have to wonder, if we're really meant for each other, even though we have twins in TCKing12's stories, George and Abigail, who are very much like we were when we were young, I can't help but wonder at times, if Kimi and I are too much vanilla with vanilla. I like how I'm paired up in Celrock's stories. As a teen, when I and the Rugrats meet the Bobby's World characters, I have a relationship with Bobby's older sister, Kelly for a while, and I'm sorry she broke it off with me when we were wrapping up that trip to Washington D.C. I do understand that Kelly wants to go off to college, but seems as if she and I were working out perfectly, and I was sad to see it end. However, if somebody else wants to be creative, and make our relationship continue, making Kelly Generic my queen of the Confederacy, then do it. But I'm going to sollumely request that Celrock not be the one to do this, as she's released thirteen Rugrats and Bobby's World crossovers on this site already, I highly feel it's time for someone else to take a stab at producing some Rugrats and Bobby's World crossovers, paring me with Kelly, should they oh so choose to do so. Another pairing that I really enjoy in Celrock's stories, is being paired with her OC Violet. Unlike the bulk of the original Rugrat characters, we don't meet until we're much older, not having an ancient history together, allowing us to more or less, get to know one another as adults, getting married and ruling the Confederacy together. I'm not sure if I'm fond of being the father to princess Rosemary, who's I guess you could say is the Angelica of the second generation of the Rugrats in Celrock's stories, but with how important Angelica was to the Rugrats in the first generation, perhaps I should look at this in a different way. I should be honored to be the father of such an important figure in our offsprings lives, as my daughter, Princess Rosemary Albany carries on in the footsteps of Angelica, as a new generation of Rugrats, better known on Fan Fiction here as The Offspring, steps into the world.

Not only do I enjoy being able to take everybody to different worlds, like the World of Disney, and to the second and third dimensions, but I love how I have a time machine, and can travel back in time to any time in the past, or to any time in the future. I love how we've gone back in time to re-experience Rugrats episodes, back when Angelica lost her memory in Celrock's story, Angelica's Amnesia, and how in her story, The Love Bug, me, Tommy and Rosie opened up the portal to Shakespeare, where we interacted with the main characters in Romeo and Juliet, changing the tragic events of them dying for one another, using my time machine to send them to the future, where they live happily with the fourth generation of Rugrats, being with my great grandson Timmy and his wife Crumbalina. While I normally, don't believe in messing up the time space conttenuem, in this case, I made an acception, and it turned out to be for the best. I do have to admit though, while it wasn't all that funny, one of my favorite episodes of The Offspring, was the two parter special, where Celrock's second generation of Rugrats and myself, went back in time, messing things up for their parents, causing Rugrats to play out a lot differently, messing things up. I am glad how in the end of that, I came around and set things rightways again.

Finally, I have one suggestion to propose here, before I see to wrapping up my chapter, as while I helped Taffy take care of the minis, their parents will be home any minute, it's nearly two o'clock in the morning, and I'm exhausted, and even kings need their sleep, so I'm going to make this quick. Seeing that I'm also a very skilled inventor, as not only did I create a time machine, but in actuality, I was the one to make the portal key to take everybody into the world of Disney, perhaps Olaughlinhunter could have me appear later on in Sweet Baby Dr. Lipchitz, having me come over and help Stu repair his aging machine, allowing me to save the day, as I turn Dr. Lipchitz back into an adult. Hmmm, now I like that plan! I hope you'll consider my suggestion here olaughlinhunter, as that would be really cool to help Stu fix this situation, making everything right ways again.

And, I think I just heard a car pull up into the Pickles driveway out front, and I'm hearing footsteps approaching the front door. The minis parents must be home, therefore, I'd better log off of Stu's computer and see to getting ready to go, so I can head home to my castle in Richmond, Virginia, and get some well deserved rest. However, I thank each and everyone of you for making me appear in your stories here on Fan Fiction, please, do keep it up, and please, don't make me gay or alesbian, trying to pair me with anybody like Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, or Dil, as I'm sorry, I don't see that working all that well, and don't bother ever pairing me with Lil, Susie, or Angelica, because in terms of Lil and Susie, we're too similar, and if I had to be paired with Angelica, I think I'd have to torture her for the rest of her life. My kingdom might get destroyed if I let her be queen, even though it's something she's longed for since she was a little girl, sorry, but it's not happening. Anyway, I hope people will continue to ask me questions in Ask the Dynamic Trio, as that has also been fun, and, with that, I demand this story to come to a close. All of the Rugrats, Taffy, and myself have had our say on your work out here on Fan Fiction. So, now, I shall leave all of you wonderful authors and fans to continue to produce beautiful stories and adventures to feature us, and with that, this is King Peter Albany of the Confederacy saying, goodnight, and the end, of our reactions, to our appearances out here on Fan Fiction.


End file.
